The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for operating an electric machine, for example, an electric drive machine in an electric vehicle.
Electric vehicles may have multiple drive phase lines including battery direct inverters for an electric drive. In addition, in electric vehicles, it is necessary to implement a means for charging the battery stores from the grid and for providing a DC voltage.
The publication DE 10 2011 004 248 A1 relates to a circuit arrangement including a multistage converter for electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles.